A Fandom Needs It's King
by Sookie's Secret Santa
Summary: Bill is alerted to some disturbing news in his office one evening - can his fans make a difference? Slight spoilers for S4. Promotional story for the Sookie's Secret Santa fic exchange.
1. Chapter 1

**A Fandom Needs it's King**

Bill Compton sat at his desk, shuffling through all of the papers he needed to sign and making a mental list of everything else he had to do that night. Being King was hard work, being a King who is responsible for his subjects was even harder.

Suddenly the door to his office flew open and his assistant ran in, waving an iPad with a frantic look upon her face.

"Your Majesty, you need to see this!"

Bill calmly took the iPad from her and smiled graciously. She was probably getting worked up about nothing. There were very few things he couldn't handle. A frown appeared upon his forehead as he read through the forum topic.

"Is this true?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, Your Majesty, they're organising a story exchange on . There already a dozen authors who have thrown their names into the hat."

"But none of them want to write about me." His expression darkened. "Eric's hold on the masses is becoming a problem. What are the organisers of this exchange doing to remedy this?"

The assistant paled but stood her ground. "They've been sending private messages to some of the most recently active writers of fanfiction based on you. They also posted a new topic on a neutral forum – Truebloodwiki – to try and stir some of the other teams into participating."

"I see." Bill steepled his fingers and rested his chin upon them.

"Sir, this exchange could unify the entire fandom. Book lovers, show lovers and fans of every team could come together under the project."

"I know that!" Bill said abruptly. "What are my fans waiting for, a personal invitation from me?"

The assistant shuffled her feet and coughed. "There's always ... but that should only be used in an emergency."

"The phone tree?" Bill mused. "I don't think that action is warranted just yet. Authors still have until the 6th November to join in with this project but we should keep it in mind, just in case."

"Understood, Your Majesty. Do you want me to gather Alcide, Sam and Quinn for a meeting?"

Bill nodded. "It's clear that something has to be done to light a fire under these writers. Ensure that Eric Northman does _not_ get wind of our gathering."

"Of course, Sir. Will there be anything else?"

"Yes, where would I find all of the information about this story exchange?"

"The organisers have a profile; they plan to post all stories anonymously in the week before Christmas."

"But that's just a little over eight weeks away!"

"I know, Sir. The profile can be found at www . fanfiction . net /u/3335966/Sookies_Secret_Santa"

"Excellent work. Expect a bonus in your pay check at the end of the month for bringing this to my attention."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

Bill watched his assistant leave the room and close the door behind her before he slumped in his chair and put his head in his hands. There was a time when he didn't care what people wrote about him. But that was before Sookie. He wanted so much to be the man that she needed but since she had spurned him after the fiasco with Marnie, he felt lost.

Red tears gathered in his eyes as he whispered his prayer. "It's up to you now, my writers, my friends. Only you can give me the stories I deserve."

~v~

_A/N: All of the information you need to join in with our Secret Santa style fic exchange can be found at www . fanfiction . net /u/3335966/Sookies_Secret_Santa we hope that writers of all characters will see how much fun this project will be. There are only 17 days to send us an email to let us know you are interested in participating. Please don't hesitate to get in touch with us if you have any questions, either by PMing the profile or sending an email to the address on our profile. We hope to hear from you soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

As a special offer - we're willing to let the 42nd writer to throw their name into our Secret Santa hat choose who they will be Secret Santa for! At the moment we have 40 writers taking part - so get your email off to sookies. secret . santa (at) gmail . com (remove spaces) quick so you don't miss out!

Full details on the Festive Fic Exchange here: www . fanfiction . net/u/3335966/Sookies_Secret_Santa


End file.
